Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule endoscope, a capsule endoscope system, and a method of controlling a capsule endoscope.
Description of Related Art
When a capsule endoscope is passing through an organ of a subject, that is, when a capsule endoscope is moving relative to a human body, and a moving speed is high, it is preferable that an imaging frame rate be increased to reduce missed imaging of a subject. When the capsule endoscope stops relative to the human body, it is preferable that the imaging frame rate be decreased to reduce power consumption of the capsule endoscope.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-223892 discloses a method of controlling a frame rate of a capsule endoscope. In this method, the frame rate is controlled on the basis of a process of comparing images of a plurality of frames. Alternatively, in this method, the frame rate is controlled on the basis of data measured by a sensor such as an acceleration sensor.